Transformers Return of a Prime
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: Set after the forest battle, the Fallen now believes that all the Primes have been killed but he is wrong. In orbit of Saturn a Prime who has been sleeping through the years has finally awoken and is now in search of answers. This is story will not follow the exact plot of RotF and has OCs. Contains heavy violence and death of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers: Return of a Prime.**

**Hello everybody! I'm back like I promised and I've made a lot of changes. One is this is set during RotF. Two is that Mega is going to from the oringinal primes era and going to have a bit of a G1 look to him. Three is it's going to start from the forest battle. And finally four it's in the right Transformers universe.**

**This actually started as some creative writing homework but I was planning on doing something like this eventually and I've added the introduction to Mega.**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

"_**ffgjsaofjkg"**_** - Speaking Cybertronian. **

The red and blue Peterbilt semi-truck drove down the dirt road into a clearing with few trees, the teenage boy inside was peeping his head out the window looking behind at the forest behind; noticing that some trees were being knocked over rapidly.

The boy could occasionally see a flash of metal in between the trees. "Here he comes!" The boy said.

Soon after a tank-like vehicle came crashing through the trees, it's cannon firing a 'shell' of blue energy that only grazed the side of the truck. Soon the sound mechanical whirring filled the clearing as the two vehicles transformed into two metal giants.

The one that used to be the the tank, turned into a hunched over, rusted machine. It's right hand resembled the cannon from the tank, but now it had a blade attached. The machines legs were permanently bent at the knees and it's feet were tank treads, it's face was harsh, a mouthful of serrated teeth and from it's red eyes oozed evil and cunning.

The semi-truck retained the blue and red paint scheme, and unlike it's counterpart gave off a feeling of nobility, grace and leadership. It stood tall, his 'calf's' were blue and looked far more armoured than his 'thighs' which were silver and skinny. The torso was the bulkiest part of it's body and the flames on his chest which resembled ribs.

The semi's head was more streamline than the rest if it's body, where it's head was more curved in places it's body had more angular bends. It had two 'horn' sticking out from the top of it's blue 'skull', it had bright blue eyes and had a face plate where the mouth would be.

The hunched over giant tackled the semi, it's arms wrapping round the semi's waist as they both fell to the floor, kicking up layers of mud and dirt.

The teenager who had been inside of the truck when it transformed, somehow was in the semi's hand when it was tackled and the boy was dropped near a fallen tree.

"Run Sam!" The semi's said, it's voice deep and had a mechanical edge to it, but resembled a man's voice.

The semi punched the tank in it's face, sparks flew as metal scraped against metal. The tank once again tackled the semi once it recovered.

The two giants picked up a tree each, both swung but the tank's was slower and was hit in it's 'hip' causing it to drop it's tree which smashed into the tree where Sam was hiding behind.

"Weak! Puny, waste of metal." The semi grunted out. Each word was followed by a punch to the tank. On the last word the semi's hand turned into a blade which glowed orange, he pulled back his arm to lunge. The tank, who was knocked down earlier quickly turned round, the blade on the side of it's cannon extended as it prepared to do the same, once again the semi was faster and dug his orange blade into the tank's shoulder.

"Junk yard scrap!" The semi growled out before he swung the tank into a bunch of trees.

"Decepticons!" The tank's rough voice filled the air, it was as crooked as it's face and had a harsher tone than the semi's. A few seconds later two objects came flying towards the clearing; the first being an MH-53J 'Pave Low' helicopter, the second being an F-22 Raptor fighter jet, both which turned into metal giants and proceeded to chase the teenager.

"Optimus!" Sam cried, diverting the semi's attention from his fight to the fact that two other 'Decepticons' were chasing the teenager as he ran in between the trees.

The loud thudding of the robots feet filled the air. The semi now known as Optimus tackled the jet and the tank ( who quickly joined the chase once his opponent started to run.) to the ground, before quickly standing up to shoot the helicopter in the knee with his cannon, preventing it from grabbing the small boy. But by doing so, Optimus gave the tank a chance to come up behind him, before getting ready to thrust his blade into to the semi's chest, Optimus turned round and used the barrel of his cannon to deflect the blow, pulling out a second cannon from his shoulder he shot the tank a second time knock him back.

A hail of bullets hit Optimus in the back, causing the giant to collapse because despite being small the bullets packed enough of a punch to dent his armour.

Taking the small advantage the tank bashed his right arm into Optimus' face, causing the face plate to shatter from the blow, revealing the semi's 'mouth'.

When Optimus attempted to stand, he was hit by another wave of bullets but from the helicopter, who could now stand up again, a rocket to the abdomen area then an shell of blue energy from the tank's causing Optimus to be sent flying to the other side of the clearing.

'Pah' was the only sound that came from the robot as he 'spat' out a piece of metal that was loose in his mouth.

The three decepticons moved in closer, the tank (who was clearly the leader of the three) took a step closer towards the fallen warrior and the boy who rushed over to his friend.

"Is the survival of our race not worth a single human life?" He asked grinding his claw-like fingers as he prepared to strike down Optimus.

Getting up onto one knee, the battered giant looked like he was gasping. His body was dented and scratched, the blue paint on parts of his body where blackened and some bits were hanging off creating a 'clanking' sound each time he moved.

"You'll never stop at one." The mech's hands turned into two swords shining brightly. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Optimus roared as he swung round, kicking the tank's legs out from under him and leaped towards the jet, thrusting one of his blades into it's shoulder then grabbing the other with a hook which replaced other blade within milliseconds, and turned them both round, using the jet as shield from the helicopter blades which were spinning at top speed. The startled screams of the jet were like nails on a chalk board.

Removing the blade from the jets shoulder causing it's arm to fall to the ground, he returned the hook to the blade and dodged a downward swipe from the taller robot. Optimus then cut at the black helicopter's ankle causing it to collapse to one knee allowing the red and blue robot to cut the helicopter's forearm with the spinning blades off.

The blade flew off behind Optimus and luckily hit the tank, who was now a far away and knocked the cannon causing him to miss his intended target for a couple of trees.

A tree suddenly collided with Optimus and knocking him down, a giant splinter tour into his right eye. Now partially blinded, Optimus didn't see the helicopter fist until it smashed into his face.

His swords switching to the hooks Optimus leaped, the right hook latching onto the helicopter's face, the second one soon followed and Optimus then pulled the helicopter's face apart.

Jumping down, as the taller robot fell to the ground, the semi quickly looked round the clearing, unable to see the teenager he was supposed to be protecting caused him panic allowing the tank to creep up behind him and plunge his bladed arm right into the red robots chest, a explosion soon followed when the tank fired an energy blast for good measures.

Optimus collapsed to the ground, only now seeing the teenagers horrified face, only able to utter the word 'run' before the blue light that was his eyes dimmed and his body began to grow dark as the spark of life drained from his body.

_Somewhere near Saturn, Cybertronian mining ship._

Deep inside the metal husk of what was once a mining ship was the body of Omega Prime.

The Prime systems were locked in stasis after the millennia that he was left to rust., the ship was in a different state to it's only crew member, the ship was now rerouteing energon from the engines to the Prime.

The Cybertronian's limbs began to spasm as power started to flow into them.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. God it's been a while since I wrote a fight scene. I can't believe how long it has been since I wrote one. **

**This story is going to be pretty short since at this point I'm halfway through the plot for RotF...I think, I haven't watched it in a while, but I'm pretty sure that the forest battle were about halfway in the movie.**

**Again hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please favourite, follow and review. I'll see guys next time, Sleeping Meerkat going to sleep. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers: Return of a Prime.**

**Hello everybody! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I had some end of year exams so I was unable to finish this chapter until today.**

**The first chapter was shorter than I planned since I originally planned for Omega to get to Earth in the first chapter and get his vehicle mode, but I thought it would be better to cut it off when Omega starts to wake up.**

**Like I said last chapter Omega will have a G1 look to him as in him being a lot more angular but still have some Bayformers look to him, well after he scans his vehicle of choice. I have drawn how I think he would look might change depending on how my mind works later on.**

**My response to your reviews:**

**Optimus fan (guest): I'm not killing off Optimus, this story will follow the main plot of Revenge of the Fallen, so Optimus will get revived in the end. I'm just adding another character and trying to give the Autobots more room to shine. P.S I don't have the heart to kill off Optimus it is just that he gets killed in RotF.**

**Megs Little: If your talking about me deleting my original Transformers fic then I didn't delete it because of your review, I deleted it because I didn't think it was good enough for the Transformers fandom aor for the people who read my stories, I did plan to rewrite it but I had other projects going on so it was just sitting there, I didn't mean for you to think that I couldn't handle people not praising the crap that was my older stories because they were rubbish and I like to think that I have improved massively since my first year of writing, since it was my first year writing as a whole and I was 11 at the time. I would prefer having people criticising what I write and I try to encourage my readers to do so. If your talking about something else then feel free to PM me and maybe you can help jog my memory since I can't remember that far back. **

**Olaf74: Glad you enjoyed it mate :) **

**crazzyywolf421: Glad you enjoyed it as well. I aim to please and not to make you lot cringe.**

**Again like I said to Megs Little if you have a problem with this story or the fact that I deleted my original TF fic or if you just want to suggest an idea you can PM me or leave it in your review and I will see what I can do as soon as I can.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or just read the previous chapter.**

"**_GAKJFGAH"_- speaking in Cybertronian**

**'_jkfahfsah'- _thinking.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers. See I said it now you can stop pointing your pitchforks at me Hasbro.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Telatran status report!" _Ordered the Prime, who was now on his feet. When no response came from the ship computer, he limped over to a console, his body stiff from rust in his servos.

A few gentle taps on the console, showed the increase of heat on a small planet. "_Interesting, there's energon on that planet." _Another couple of taps and the screen showed that the fuel levels were barely enough to get the ship into position for him to safely launch at the planet. The Prime then downloaded the map showing the energon spikes.

The reason for him being here was that he was doing what his masters set out to do long before him, to find energon to fuel Cybertron. Even though he was only an acting Prime until the Matrix was found and chose a true Prime to lead Cybertron.

Starting to manoeuvre the ship into position. The Prime turned round to grab the handle of something. Pulling the thing out to reveal a sword that even in the centuries of sitting in space it didn't show any signs of rust anywhere on it.

The blade responded to the Prime's touch and began to glow and illuminate the dark room, he then slid the blade his into his shoulder.

The floor began to vibrate as it's engines came to life. The Prime moved to the side of the room to an launch pad, the sound of hydraulics linking together and a concerning number of scrapes came from the mech as it transformed into a strange spacecraft.

The Cybertronian waited for the doors to open before shooting out like a bullet and into the vacuum of space. Starting to burn, the spacecraft slowly began to edge away from the gas giant.

Once free of Saturn's gravity the Prime began to speed up and soon passed Jupiter.

_********************** Three hours later*******************************************_

Now entering the Earth's atmosphere, the long lost Autobot's engines began to overheat. After a few seconds he was through the atmosphere and flying towards the sea.

Splashing down in the freezing Atlantic ocean soon cooled down the mech as it once again transformed. This one being faster and had less parts dragging against each other.

Once back in his robot form, the Prime used the rockets on his shoulder blades to propel him through the water. As he did this Omega began to surf through the 'World Wide Web' and began to download any information that he found useful.

Searching through one website in particular he found video clips of other Cybertronians. The one he found the most interesting was that two of his brothers were fighting.

After another hour the mech finally made it to the shore of the 'U.S.A', which was the the 'country' with the highest energon spikes. The mech was in a isolated cove, the rocky cliff face prevented him from being seen by anything, the mech soon adjusted to the stronger gravity and began to flex his limbs. But while still surfing the web a video appeared on every site, a video of a Cybertronian thought to be a long dead.

The Fallen, once known as Megatronous Prime, one of the original thirteen, who betrayed his siblings and his creator.

Rage filled the Prime's spark at seeing his mentor's brother, he was so angry he didn't catch the Fallen's demands . Omega soon began climb up the cliff face. Once reaching the top, the acting Prime reached a small road at the same time a black Mack MH 613 with a grey trailer drove past, convenient I know.

Quickly scanning the vehicle, Omega quickly began to transform into the truck, somehow his thin form shifted into the bulky truck, must be part Tardis.

And so the Prime drove towards the largest energon spike. One he recognised. The creator of life, what he didn't know was why the Cube was on this primitive planet.

What he didn't know was that he was soon going to encounter a _very _old friend.

_********************** Eight hours later********************************_

The black MH 613 arrived at a large building, when the signal weakened and a energon spike appeared but not out doing the AllSpark.

A small number of screams reached the Primes

The MH 613 soon turned into a a much bulkier, more primitive looking than the Optimus.

Omega had far bulkier square shaped legs, the drive train made up the giants thighs and parts of the trailer as the calf's and feet, his chest and arms were made from the chassis and the rest of the trailer. Omega's head was now similar to that of Optimus, but unlike the younger Prime Omega's helm had no horns and a permanent faceplate. It also had a visor covering Omega's optics.

Walking round to the back of the hanger style building to see a black Cybertronian in the middle of a small airfield. The Transformer had hunched back and looked to be relying on a walking stick to stand.

The hunched over mech stood above the aeroplanes that were scattered around the airfield, it's black armour making it stand out in the setting sun.

As Omega approached the mech he saw small number of humans and three other Cybertronians, with the larger, hunched one seeming to be communicating with the humans. Omega then began to increase his sound receivers to listen to what they were saying. "- Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt. Now tell me is that civil war still going on? Whose winning?" The large mech asked the three smaller mechs in a Yorkshire accent, but it was one of the humans that answered.

"The Deceticons." The answer seemed to surprise the robot as he stood to his full height rather with his face near the ground. The mech looked round, his red optics stopped on Omega for a second before he dismissed him and looked back down at the humans.

"Hrnnh. [Spits] Well, I changed sides to the Autobots." The mech stated while scratching his rear. His reply seemed to confuse the mech's companions.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" A human male asked.

The question made the mech stand still for a second before he spoke. "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" The mech ranted, the metal plates covering his face swung as he once again lowered his head.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" A small, screechy voice exclaimed.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." The mech remarked. Omega searched his data-banks for any reference on the 'decepticons' only to find nothing, the Prime now wondered how long he was in stasis for, he knew it was a while for this species to have evolved to this point because when he last had information on this planet there was no evidence of humans or even the lizards that they called 'dinosaurs'.

The Prime quickly returned to listening in on the conversation hoping to get some information.

Omega magnified the image his optics were receiving on the group. What he saw was a small blue sparkling attach itself onto the human female's leg and begin to hump it as he panted. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" The female didn't seem bothered by the strange act of affection like Omega thought she would, having seen other females be repulsed by the act; in fact she seemed to find it amusing.

"Aw, you're cute." The female coed, as the sparkling continued humping her leg, much to one of the human male's distaste. The little mech begged the female to say 'his name' over and over again.

The same human male looked up to the female and asked. "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" That seemed to spark the females anger as they soon entered a small disagreement.

"Can you just...can you stop?" The second human male asked the two.

"Ey, what are you doing?" The third male and by far the oldest human in the group asked, as he noticed the black mech tear a wing off of one of the jets as he limped away.

"It's just something to think about. I won't argue with... what were you saying?" The male who was previously arguing with the female asked.

The old mech seemed to have run out of patience with the small creature, as he roughly replied " I told you my name was Jetfire! And tell your friend by those blasted doors to come out and stop judging me!" What the mech- Jetfire said seemed to confuse them as they turned to the hanger door that the jet had obviously damaged.

The group soon began to separate as the three smaller mechs got into a defensive position and using the planes for cover, lifting their arms as they transformed into strange contraptions.

Omega raised his hands to show his Cybertronian brethren that he meant no harm. The gesture seemed to puzzle the three, as they lowered their arms. "Brothers, I mean you no harm!" The Mack said as he lifted his arm slowly to pull his blade out of its resting place, before dropping it to the ground. "I am unarmed, I just want talk." But even as he talked he kept his body poised to jump and grab the blade at a moments notice.

"Who are you?" The yellow bot asked **(1)** sounding more like a voice on an old Earth radio than an actual voice. Omega quickly told the bot who he was and the reaction was in the acting Prime's opinion was quite strange, the mech scanned him before lowering his arm completely and his two comrades soon followed.

"Wait! Prime you said your name was Prime?" The first human male asked, interrupting the yellow bot.

Omega looked down at the male. Behind his visor, his optics glared at the small creature. "Yes, now if you excuse me, I would like to converse with my brethren, now be gone." The voice of Omega was harsh as he found the teens interruption to be rude. Turning to the yellow mech and asked for Cybertrons status.

_******************************An hour later***************************************_

During the past hour, the yellow mech called Bumblebee had started to inform him on what he had missed during his millions of years of stasis. The sun had now set and the group were relying on the light coming from the Transformers to see.

What he learned made him feel the rust that had collected on his body over the millennia. "So, the Prime's sacrifice were in vain." Everything he and his comrades had fought for, every loss and every victory, worthless. Their home in ruins and the remains of the AllSpark, scattered.

Bumblebee stood next to the Prime, a solemn expression on the Autobot's metal face. "What of the Matrix?" Omega asked.

"Never recovered." The _scout __**(2) **_stated. '_The line of Primes ends with the Fallen.' _Omega just looked at Jetfire, who was sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. '_No! They said there was a Prime, Optimus who was chosen by Primus himself.' _Hope filled the old mech as he looked he leaped to his feet and over the humans heads.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Said the sparkling seeing the ancient Prime sprint towards Jetfire.

"Do you know where the Matrix is?!" The acting Prime demanded, much to the annoyance of Jetfire.

"I have issues of my own you know, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" The mech asked.

"No ti-."

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" The rest of the group now standing by a nearby plane. "Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. D'aww."Jetfire cursed as parachutes shot out of his rear causing him to fall onto said mechanical behind.

"I think we can all help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." The male, Sam said.

The second male- Leo disagreed with that statement saying "I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Only to receive a glare from both Jetfire and Omega. Sam then started to write down symbols that both elderly Cybertronians recognized.

Omega looked from the symbols to Sam and to the symbols again, before speaking. "How do you know those symbols?" The Prime asked.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols." Sam said, pointing at each one. The rest of the group followed the two ancient robots optics as they analysed each one. "They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Sam finished looking at the two giant robots as they looked at him.

"The Fallen? If he is after you then you're dead already, form what Bumblebee told me he is the original Decepticon." Omega stated, Bumblebee's glare not even working on the Prime. Jet fire seemed to be remembering something as he told him of his experience with the Fallen.

But then his optics flashed as he began to speak. "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a- and the key."

"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam said in confusion. As he asked the sound of cars brakes and soon after the sound of hydraulics connecting caught the groups attention.

Omega drew his sword."No time to explain." He said as a hail of bullets hit him in his shoulder. The prime sprinted towards the Decepticons, his blade ready to strike and bullets from Autobots and Decepticons flying past him, lighting up the gross darkness around them. Reaching the closest of the eight Decepticons, he brought his massive sword down in a diagonal slash, only cutting a few bits of armour off of the mech as it turned to smash its fist into the Prime's face only to hit air.

Omega had ducked down as the Decepticon moved to punch, slicing at the smaller mech's knee causing it to collapse to the ground.

The Prime then leaped to his next target a bulkier bot, his right hand leaving his sword handle, before it turned into a spinning blade. Omega lunged, a rocket hitting him in his right calf causing him to slow down and allowing the bulky mech to grab the Prime and smash him into the ground.

The brown mech pointed his weapon at the Prime's head only for an axe to slash through its chest and the towering figure of Jetfire to stand over him. "Come on lad, now's not the time to fight." The elderly Autobot said, ignoring the rounds of bullets hitting his armour. **(3)**

The two then disappeared in a flash on green, leaving the remaining five, as Jetfire killed two when he saved Omega. **(4)**

**1- Yes Bee has his voice, it never was stated how he lost his voice again so I'm not going with that.**

**2- Just stating that he is one, because he will be less of a badass and more stealthy as he can't take on a Decepticon head on since they are all more combat based while the Autobots are a mix of solders and civilians with some training and I'm going to make Bee the second option.**

**3- Yes Omega almost died because of one missile, in combat a single lucky blow could be the end of you and I know Omega did do something pretty stupid by charging a force of superior numbers and technology but that's because he's still used to fighting hand to hand rather than using long ranged weapons.**

**4- Jetfire had already transported the others to Egypt before saving Omega and I'm not going to believe that a AllSpark shard didn't give him enough power to space bridge them there and later get Omega.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave a review or if you didn't like this chapter tell me why and I'll see what I can do to make this a story as enjoyable as possible and don't forget to follow and favourite if this is your first time reading this story. Sleeping Meerkat falling asleep .ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers: Return of a Prime.**

**Hello everybody! Welcome back, hope you enjoyed the last chapter so last time we ended off with some action that really should have been in the film, but no Michael Bay and the guy who wrote the bloody film didn't think 'Hum? Should we add an action scene here to add some more action to our already 'action-packed' film?' 'What and let people get their money's worth? Hell no!'.**

**My response to your reviews:**

**Cf96(Guest): I'm not sure, I haven't really thought that far ahead. I might, but I'm not that experienced in the romance department (I'm a 14 year old boy who hasn't even had a girlfriend, yet.) if I do it'll probably be Arcee and in the sequel, because it's bloody difficult to introduce my own characters into the original universe unless their the main character, then its easier since I only write in my OC's point of view and its unlikely if I do decide to do one that it'll start in the middle of a battlefield. Like I said I haven't really thought about a pairing.**

**Olaf74: If they didn't have a huge headache I wouldn't be doing my duty as a writer to make things as difficult as I possibly can for my characters :) **

**Got an extra long chapter for you lot today. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed now onto the story.**

**But before we do. HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I've been doing this for two years on this exact day of the 21st of June. I want to say thank you to everybody who reads my stories and everybody who reviews, favourites and follows them I am extremely grateful that you take time out of your days to read this.**

"**aghsghskgvmnjk_"_- speaking in Cybertronian**

**'gskghssikhgih_'- _thinking.**

_***hfgajhasjfa* Radio communication. **_

**Chapter 3**

"Unh... Fah. Well, that wasn't so bad." Jetfire stated as he exited the space bridge, almost crushing Simmons under one of his giant arms. A bit of oil leaking out of his mouth. Omega lying a few meters away, his arms splayed outwards, his sword laying in his limp hand.

The Prime's optics were temporarily overloaded, partially as a result of the space bridge and partially because of the sudden change of lighting; previously he had been in the pitch black of night on a runway outside a museum and now he was seeing the white light of the sun of which this planet orbited round.

Oh, he was stupid. He knew he shouldn't have charged the Decepticons, they were superior in every way. Better weapons, armour and numbers while he was an out-dated piece of scrap. No one brought up his 'charge of death', probably because they were all thinking along the same lines. It was still unacceptable! He may not be one chosen by Primus or the Matrix, but he was still a Prime and he had to set an example. He had to adapt.

The small blue sparkling called Wheelie disagreed with Jetfire, who being over fifty times his size could have crushed the annoying former-decepticon with his finger, which would have been a thousand times more entertaining than watching most of RotF. The aged mech only shrugged off the insignificant creature saying, much to the others worry.

"At least we're still on the right planet."

Sam, who was clutching his right hand as he approached the other three humans checking them all over for any injuries, seeing none other than his possibly broken hand, they all looked at the rising aliens.

Leo looked round before saying, smiling like an idiot as he did so "Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" The only reaction he got were the stern faces of Omega (well its hard to tell what face he's pulling with the G1 Soundwave face.) and every other sane being there, so only Mudflap and Skids, who Omega had been ignoring since he first heard them speak, found Leo's comment amusing. Maybe Sam overlooked a bruise somewhere on Leo's skull.

Apparently the twins were once a single Autobot called Jazz, Optimus' second in command before he was torn in two by Megatron in the first major battle of the war on this planet and later the Autobot's medic, Ratchet tried to revive him using a shard of the AllSpark, but the shard instead created the two monstrosities called Skidds and Mudflap.

Wheelie's complaints soon started the rest of the group off. Complaints about possible injuries from Simmons to Leo's balls being damaged once again, leading to Omega wondering why he was so upset about some sports equipment being 'flattened'.

Jetfire just dismissed them explaining his reasoning for their discomfort.

Sam seemed to search through his memories before finding Jetfire fave them no warning. "When did you... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" The apparent key to the Fallen's plan asked.

Apparently the old mech didn't like being told off by essentially a baby, as he slammed his fit into the ground making the humans all flinch at the sudden act of violence. "Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Although they really weren't.

If your now asking how they got from Washington to Egypt, and what the flash of green was, well it was a space bridge, a method of travelling to one point in the universe to another. A space bridge reshapes the universe to allow them to do just that.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" Sam asked calmly, which with a forgetful, deadly and incredibly short tempered robot, must had been rather difficult.

Jetfire began to tell them the back story to the series of events they all currently found themselves in."The Fallen was part an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidise and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" The other Cybertronians (excluding the twins) sympathised with the once proud warrior, having seen many suffer that fate within their lifetimes. The humans not so much as they brushed Jetfire's comment off like the sand on their clothes.

"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it." Simmons demanded making various hand gestures as he talked.

Omega being from the time period from when the events took place decided to continue. Looking at each of the humans before he started to speak. "Somewhere buried in this desert, their ancestors, my siblings, built a great machine. It harvests energon... by destroying suns." The Prime said, preparing himself for the the humans reactions.

There were many questions on what they meant but Leo's was by far the most stupid and that was saying something if they misinterpreted 'destroying suns'.

Jetfire found the humans' stupidity rather annoying and made a rather sarcastic comment, which the Sleeping Meerkat just had to write. "No, I mean they planned to turn it into a million ladybugs, of course they planned to blow it up, you brainless sacks of goo!" The mighty warrior shouted...before continuing. "You see, in the beginning, there were thirteen Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a star which supported a life bearing planet. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name for evermore was... the Fallen."

Omega interrupted Jetfire, seeing as he had reached the point where most got the facts wrong. "The Fallen's intentions were good, he didn't see any intelligent life and Cybertron was running low on energon before they left, so he believed that rather than waste more energon searching for a solar system with no life, he was going to turn on that great machine. What he did after the other Primes said no is why he is referred to as the Fallen." Omega raised his hand to the side of his helm and pressed a button causing a ray of light to emit from his optics, the light became images of a robot that resembled a Pharaoh of Egypt, kneeling to a deformed, purple entity.

"He betrayed us to the enemy he swore to fight against, the great destroyer, Unicron." The robot in the hologram than began to spasm as a dark aura surrounded him. "Megatronus, was the Prime of chaos, he was more likely than any other to be seduced by the power Unicron grants to those that serve him and that power drove Megatronus to the brink of insanity." The robot now known to the group as the Fallen, began to glow a orange light from his chest. "But to activate the machine he had to have in his possession the Matrix of Leadership, without it the machine would not listen to any commands outside of Primus himself." Omega didn't give any of them the reason why, the machine could listen.

The hologram shifted to surround them entirely. It showed a great battle, between the ancient Cybertronians.

The Fallen, marked by the orange light which had now spread throughout his body was standing on the side of the giant machine, his arms raised and anything not alive was being lifted into the air and thrown at twelve robots, which along with the Fallen towered above the other Transformers.

Jetfire stood watching the battle that was fought and won long ago."A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen now infused with the blood of Unicron was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him." There was a flash of green light which erupted from where the 'Primes' were fighting, that showered the entire battlefield in its glow. When the light died there was no trace of the twelve Primes.

The hologram then faded, returning them to the valley.

"Okay, so what happened after they disappeared?" Mikaela asked.

"No one knows, we searched for centuries for them and found nothing, but the video you saw just now from the remains of one of the Primes troops." Jetfire said.

Omega sat down on one of the rocks and seemed to sigh in defeat."Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen. And we're fresh out of Primes." At the looks of confusion towards Omega at Bumblebee's statement he explained to the humans. "Omega isn't an actual Prime, he was called into service when the thirteen went missing, being the apprentice of Vector Prime made him the most qualified to lead."

Sam looked confused still. "What about Optimus?" He asked.

Bumblebee answered "He was a true Prime. During the war Optimus travelled to the core of Cybertron where Primus bestowed him the title of Prime."

Sam looked down, like Omega before him and sighed in defeat "And he sacrificed himself to save me." The boy said.

Jetfire joined in with the sighs of defeat "So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen." His red optics dimmed slightly.

Sam eyes did the opposite as he leaped to his feet."Wait, maybe the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" The teen asked Jetfire.

Jetfire seemed to be on a different train of thought as he mumbled. "It was never designed for that purpose, but it maybe able to power the shard you used to revive me." He pulled the shard from his chest and inspected it. "That could work! Yes! Take that you old bat! I told you I would have a great idea one day!" Jetfire screamed to the heavens jumping from foot to foot, before another set of parachutes shot out of his shoulders and at that very moment a strong gust of wind blew through the desert and pulled the giant mech down the little rock formation him and Omega arrived on. "Bollocks! I thought I got rid of all of them." Jetfire cursed, pulling up the cockpit of the plane he transformed into from covering his optics.

Sam, not worried about the, as Simmons called him 'old timer' stated a fact that no one thought about until he mentioned it. "So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

Jetfire having only half of a thought processor, thought it would be a good idea to give them very little information. "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue." He turned round and as he hobbled away said his riddle, because where would all the fun be if Jetfire gave them the exact information. "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" The Seeker then began to transform, but not before giving the group one last word of warning.

"Well, that was weird."

"Wait, you wasted the energy of the shard to revive Jetfire when you could have used it to revive Optimus." Omega asked, astounded that they didn't think of using the shard to revive the Prime.

"To the Dagger's Tip!" Bumblebee then played the Batman music that signified the transition to the next scene and drawing attention away from the massive plot hole.

The Autobot's all started to transform into their vehicle of choice once they got down from the large mound of rocks. The sound of hydraulics and metal echoed through the valley. Limbs and metal plates shifted as the Autobots and the acting Prime started to resemble vehicles and a few seconds later in the place of the Autobots were a mix of cars. Omega was now an Mack MH-613 trailer and all. Bumblebee now a yellow Camaro and the twins were both two Chevy Traxs.

The humans distributed themselves between the four vehicles, Simmons in Omega at the front followed by Mikaela and Wheelie in Mudflap and Leo in Skids with Sam in Bumblebee.

The back of Omega's trailer lowered letting Bumblebee drive into the trailer.

****************************************A few hours late*******************************

_'The smell! Oh, Primus the smell!' _

A few hours of driving through a desert, in the middle of the day had taken its toll on the group, especially Omega who had to suffer through a smelly, sweaty and the utterly repulsive feet of Simmons on his dashboard. Simmons thought it was a good idea to remove his socks without thinking of the poor Cybertronian he was riding inside of.

At the time of these events, Simmons was going through Jetfire's riddle with Sam over a secure radio frequency between Omega and Bumblebee. (Sure he may be old, but he not old enough that he didn't have a form of communication installed.)

"That's what he said. You know what that means?" The repulsive human asked.

Sam's reply came a few seconds later "No, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

Omega noticing the incoming checkpoint informed the humans, scaring Simmons half to death. '_Serves you right you unhygienic bastard.' _Not knowing why he thought that but it made him feel better.

Slowing to a stop, almost touching the wooden painted bar that stopped him from continuing.

Omega prepared to transform as soon as it was clear there was going to be trouble. *_Bumblebee prepare to get Sam and the others out of here if trouble does happen.*._ Since the US government announced that the video feed made by the Fallen was real and that the Autobots were alien and not a new 'battle-suit' as some people had started to hypothesise, meaning Sam was being hunted by every government on the planet.

The checkpoint was a small concrete building with blackened windows and metal sheets creating some shade. On the roof seemed to be where the barrier was controlled and where a majority of the guards were stationed.

_'No high grade explosive or anti-tank weaponry, if something does happen we've got the advantage of surprise and fire power'_.

"Passport!" A voice called out, before saying something in Arabic.

"They got cameras at the top" Simmons reported over the radio, having spotted the cameras on the side of the building, causing Sam to freak out slightly."All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people."Simmons comforted Sam. "I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab."

Wheelie's voice came through on the radio. "Oh great, a fricking Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie stated as the officer in charge of the checkpoint disappeared.

"I don't believe you should be one to talk Wheelie" Mikaela said, just as the officer, a stern faced midget, came down the steps with four solders. Simmons opened the Mack's door to be able to see the small officer.

The officer once again said something in Arabic, Simmons looked like he understood what the man was saying. "Ashu-fanah... The Dagger's... Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family." Pointing at the vehicles behind the truck. "This is my family. One my sons is in the trailer, my other son in the green car, my daughter in the red one. We're transporting a Camaro, from New York." Simmons lied badly as it turned out.

The officer sent to of the solders to check the trailer, once they returned saying what Simmons said was true he asked "New York?" With a small gleam in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes."

The officer said the Dagger's Tip was fifty kilometres, before letting them through after of course seeing the proper documents, by 'proper documents' you mean an EMP from Bumblebee and the twins transforming after they mentioned them needing to be asked a few questions.

The convoy drove through the small barrier and back into the desert.

_***************************A few hours later******************************************_

Omega was now parked in his alt mode outside an old sandstone building that had a nice view of the pyramids, Bumblebee also in his alt mode was parked in front of the entrance, while the twins were being their usual idiotic selves, were in their robot mode fighting over some stupid thing.

Besides that everything was peaceful. The humans were asleep as it was long past midnight.

He was still conscious, unable to recharge even when the warrior inside of him told him to do so. He just couldn't believe so much had changed while he was gone, he didn't even know who his successor was! He just couldn't give into the fact that _his_ Cybertron was gone. His life had already ended and he was just now forced to suffer with the time he now had.

What upset him more was that Cybertron in this time was a cold and lifeless shell, poisoned by the war between the two factions that has been lasting for millennia.

Three hours later he succumbed to the need to rest and dreamed of a day when Cybertron was once again a beacon of peace it had once been.

_*******************************__**A few hours later again**__***************************** _  
The group had set out early in the morning, before sunrise to make it easier for the humans in the group to a location Sam and Simmons had chosen after figuring out the riddle.

Now Omega found himself looking round an empty Egyptian ruin. The ruin, like everything he's seen in Egypt was made of sandstone. What intrigued Omega were the Cybertronian markings hidden round the ruin.

"Got to be around here somewhere. I-" Simmons stopped talking having not noticed that Omega was standing in the ruin. But unlike all the other times where Omega would have towered over the likes of Optimus and Megatron, he now stood at the same height as Jetfire, capable of exploring the unusual ruins as well. The cause for this change in height was the lack of his trailer being attached to his limbs. Simmons, after recovering from his mini-heart attack continued "You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" Pointing to the overall size of the ruin.

"Spec-tacular." The Sleeping Meerkat is not even going to tell you who said that.

"It's here somewhere, guys." Sam said, sounding panicked.

Leo obviously found what Sam said amusing as he said in a mocking tone."Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" To keep it simple Leo Spitz is an arse.

"In his defence, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons defended. And the doorway was massive, allowing Omega even in his 'less intimidating' height to walk through.

Leo still not believing the others said again in his 'I'm a arse' voice. "Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" He span round in a circle before saying in his normal voice, which also acted as his 'I'm a arse' voice. "Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here." This lead to a confrontation between both Leo and Simmons, until Leo, having had enough shouted. "Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" And he stormed away.

"It's not over" Sam said, his arms wrapped round his knees.

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap said, pointing his oversized hand at the teenager.

Skids being the nicer of the two came to Sam's defence saying "Killed Megatron. How about that?" Using his own oversized hand to grasp his twin's shoulder and push him against the wall.

Mudflap reacted badly, he punched Skids in the side of the face. "Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-" Skids tackled his brother.

"What are you scared?" Skids mocked.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

Omega stood and inspected the stone the ruin was made of, having found the age of it interesting. '_When was it that the Egyptians were around?' _Omega then began to cross reference the age of the earliest Egyptian artefacts and the age of the rock that the ruin was made of.

"Oomph! I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

"Bring it, then- get off me! Now I'll change your face around!"

"I'll get all up in that ass!"

"Bring it!"

"You like the wa-" Skids was prevented from finishing his sentence by a bright, orange blade piercing his right shoulder and through the wall behind him, while Mudflap was held a few feet above the ground by Omega, who had had enough of the twin's bickering had acted on instinct.

"Fuck! What wa' that for?"

"Now, that's rude." The twins said simultaneously.

After Omega released both twins he grabbed them both by their shoulders, causing Skids to whimper as it was the shoulder Omega's sword had torn through before throwing them out of the ruin and back into the desert.

While Omega was distracted dealing with the twins Sam noticed a metal plate behind the wall, having seen it through a massive crack where Skids threw Mudflap at the wall. "Oh my God. The symbols... Bee! Shoot it." The boy's guardian obliged and shot a round at the wall.

The wall exploded creating a small cloud of dust to float in the air, as it cleared it became obvious that there was a metal door (from the slit down the middle) behind it with symbols etched into its surface. But what was strange was that the round seemed to had had no effect of the door, no dent or scratch could be seen on its surface.

"I was about to say before I dealt with those two, that this ruin is made of a rock that does not occur on this planet. But it seemed you might have figured that out by yourself." Omega stared having turned round to see the round impact with the wall.

The rock was actually from **(1)**Nebulos, and Omega guessed that the early Egyptians found the stone and built the temple round what little of the ting they found was exposed.

"Cybertronian alloy." Bumblebee stated. "'Do not enter', well it seems like we're not to expect a plasma bath once we crack this door open." The yellow mech joked as he charged his plasma cannon.

_Boom! _The round impacted the door, again only to bounce off.

"Definitely Cybertronian." Omega mumbled.

Walking up to the door, the Prime placed his hand on the door. He felt the vibrations run throughout the door. He felt the vibrations get become more obvious as a loud clanging sound came from the other side of the door.

A small plate popped out, ten another and another until the door was gone and in its place was a arched hallway. "Open sesame." The acting Prime said having seen the phrase being used in a situation similar to theirs. He then used human hand signals to tell Bumblebee to 'take point'.

In the yellow mech went, arm cannon charged and his battle mask down. The twins, who returned once all the commotion began followed with their own weapons ready while Omega and the humans went last, the humans relying on the lights from the Cybertronains to see.

The hallway was made of the same alloy as the door was, a dark metal with the tell-tale signs of age were all over; the blood red rust gave the hallway an eerie feel to it and the scratches on the wall, some spanning back to the time of the Egyptians from what his scans told him that some were recent. Probably the past million years or so.

The thudding of the metal giants feet bounced off the walls and the ever present grinding of metal seemed to almost comfort the humans now.

"Yo!" Leo shouted causing an echo.

"Shut da' fuck up!" Skids shouted back. Thus reminding Omega to inform them of the racial stereotypes they were acting as.

_*Omega. I've found something, well someone just up ahead.*_ Bumblebee said through his radio.

_*Acknowledged, tell the twins to shine their lights down the tunnel you came from just to be sure we're going the right way.* _He replied. A few seconds after he saw two pairs of lights shine down the hallway.

About a minute later, Omega and the humans regrouped with the Autobots in a large chamber, the walls were in a similar state as the hallway they had just exited. Bumblebee was kneeling in front of whatever he found and was mostly blocking it. From where Omega was standing he could only see a leg, similar to configuration to the Fallen's, but the leg was more lithe than the fallen Prime .

Omega scanned the metal the leg was made of. Lighter metals, strong enough to take a direct hit from a Bumblebee sized mech, but light enough for faster and more agile movements,"Bumblebee what did y- Solus?" Omega visor lifted to allow a better scan.

Whoever the Cybertronain was they were still online. The armour on the chest was dented and on the centre was bent open, to reveal the spark chamber, but like his own had magnetic locks.

Only Primes were able to have that upgraded to their spark chamber as it caused too many problems without a Matrix or a Matrix substitute, both of which were very rare.

"She's still online! Primus." Bumblebee arm plates opened to reveal three grey tubes, they extended into Solus's spark chamber. There was a light hiss as the tubes connected to a port next to her spark.

A blue glow soon began to emit from her chest as energon began to flow through her 'veins'.

Omega was standing back, watching the process take its course. Purple optics glowed brightly in the dark chamber. "Mudflap, Skids hold her arms down!" Omega ordered.

The twins struggled to hold down the Prime. Yes! They had a chance. Both Solus and Omega could fight the Fallen. "Yikes! She's guzzling down energon like a Insecticon." Her optics began to look round widely.

"_The Matrix!" _She said in Cybertronain. "_Where is the Matrix?_" Omega realising that her Matrix was missing from her chest.

Omega began to look round the chamber for the little object. "Um, Omega?" Sam said, catching the acting Prime's attention. The teen was staring at Omega's chest.

Omega's optics drifted down to his chest once he felt his chest plate slide open and his magnetic locks activating considering he removed the Matrix casing earlier that day just in case they needed him to carry it until they got to Optimus. Omega was pushed back narrowly missing Simmons. A flash of memories suddenly were added to his memory core. The added memories caused a small overload. The large transformer fell onto his back causing a large thud.

"Nuh- No. No... no." Sam spoke, rushing over to the acting Prime_._

He saw images. A vast collection of memories that were not his own.

On the outside, Omega was collapsed on the floor, his limbs rigid. Mikaela was standing on his chest, inspecting the new component near his spark chamber. The three Autobots were still trying to calm Solus, who was now more self aware than when she awoke.

Solus opened her hand to reveal a similar object to the one that flew into Omega's chest. The object was silver and unlike the one that was now stuck in Omega's chest which had spikes on the side of a sphere. This object had a metal pegs on the side of a similar looking sphere. Apparently she tore open her chest to pull out her Matrix.

"_Be calm Solus, we don't mean any harm. We're here to help_" Bumblebee said, his hands raised like Omega had done when he met with the Autobots.

"_Where is it! Where is his Matrix!"_ Solus panicked, looking for the second Matrix having not noticed the mech laying next to her until a few seconds later when she grasped Omega's giant foot. "_You stole it!"_ She then began to claw at Omega trying to tear the Matrix out of his chest.

Bumblebee having just been told about the Matrix locking into Omega's chest and moved to remove the frantic Prime from tearing apart their new friend.

Bumblebee even though he was smaller than the feme Prime was still able to pick up the purple-eyed feme. "_Solus please calm down. We mean you no harm, the Matrix chose Omega. He did not steal it._" The yellow mech's words seem to calm the Prime.

Bumblebee released the Prime, but not moving away if she decided to attack Omega again.

Back in Omega's mind he was sorting through the new data that the Matrix had uploaded.

The final memory was when the Matrix rejected Megatronus after he swore allegiance to Unicron. "You alright?" Bee asked.

Blue optics stared up as the yellow mech, but didn't really focus on Bumblebee. Omega grunted as he moved his already stiff joints.

Omega remained silent, making a few modifications to the Matrix for what he had to do. The group took his silence as him not wanting to talk. Omega's chest plate than began to close sealing the Matrix close to his spark.

"Status report." While not being part of Bumblebee's chain of command and while not be an actual Prime he still could pull rank over Bumblebee.

"Solus is at half power and most non vital systems are not operational. Some joints, struts and a couple pistons are either rusted over or snapped. Most of the damage is in the legs" Bumblebee reported having far better sensors than the three other Cybertronains.

That was not good. They didn't have the parts to replace the damaged ones and none of them were close to her size or configuration to give her any of their parts.

"You're not in a far better shape either." Omega had obviously noticed the stress all over his body as well but chose to ignore it.

The acting Prime walked closer to Solus. "What happened to you?" He questioned. He brought his large, silver hand to the Prime's shoulder. "What happened to the others?" His hand delayed for a moment as Omega was worried that the ancient Cybertronain would crumble at his touch.

Solus thus began to tell the tale of what happened after the Primes' space bridged away from the battle for Megatronus's Matrix, which now resided next to Omega's spark.

After they space bridged Prima collapsed from low energon levels, since he had been battling the Fallen the most, and Vector and Alpha Trion decided that the Star Sabre should be separated into shards if Prima were to die. So Solus used her forge to smash the blade into pieces and divided Nexus Prime into five different transformers to hide the shards. And then Prima, in the humans terms terms died. Then the Primes went there separated ways, using Vector to get them to where they wanted to go.

Solus stayed on Earth in the ship that the Primes and their troops travelled upon to guard the Matrix since if a Matrix wasn't within a Prime they couldn't be far away from the harvesters, the Matrix had a fail safe to space bridge to the nearest harvester if space bridged without a host. So Megatronus's Matrix had to stay on Earth and Solus to guard it.

"Alright we have to get the shard and the Matrix to Optimus, he's Earth's only hope at the moment." Bumblebee said, turning to leave.

Omega soon followed , but not before picking up Solus and carrying her bridal style as she returned he Matrix to her chest.

**That's a wrap! I am really looking forward to the next chapter, haven't wrote it yet but the ideas I have had for the next chapter, also on a **_**completely**_** unrelated note **_**O-**_**h **_**M-**_**y **_**E-**_**ver loving **_**G-**_**od **_**A-**_**ll...**_**SU-**_**rprises are **_**PRE-**_**tty **_**M-**_**agnificent if the one who is on the receiving **_**E-**_**nd is unprepared. ;) **

**Again happy anniversary everyone and the chapter may have some mistakes in it since I just had to update one of my stories today. I'll see you next time, don't forget to review, favourite and follow. Sleeping Meerkat going to sleep .ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**

**(1) I'm not sure if I spelt that correctly. **

**-24/06/2014- I've made some changes to the chapter now, but it'll still need some more work.**


End file.
